The proposed CCOP would be located at St. Vincent's Hospital and Medical Center of New York. A successful application would give Manhattan's 1.5 million residents their only access to clinical trials through a community hospital. St. Vincent's is a 813 bed, university affiliated, private voluntary teaching hospital seeing approximately 900 new cancer cases per year. Utilizing more than 11% of the new cancer cases yearly, the CCOP will coordinate and expand existing interdisciplinary cancer research and community cancer prevention and screening resources. Using the research bases of ECOG, RTOG AND NSABP, the CCOP will establish a more complete and comprehensive multidisciplinary data management system with administrative controls over protocol priority data collection, quality control and timely submission of data. Additionally, the CCOP administration would select and implement standards of participation for investigators, and policies for investigational drugs and investigational procedures. The CCOP would also integrate cancer research and cancer control activities into a comprehensive and strong administrative system resulting in increased primary care physician participation and assuring primary care physicians of educational feedback of the results of their clinical research efforts. These results will be achieved by establishing a strong centralized administration, made up of members of individual disciplines, reporting to the Medical Director/Vice President for Professional Affairs, and thence to the Hospital's Board of Trustees. This strong organizational structure will ensure effective coordination among the multiple departments participating in CCOP research activities.